


Sleeper

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rex is a heavy sleeper, and he likes to sleep in the nude when it’s hot…Noah learns how special his friend is, and has some fun.
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 33





	Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

It was 99 degrees outside, not that it was much better at Providence. Rex was taking a little nap in his room, because it was so hot, Rex was snoozing in the buff. He was lying on top of the blankets snoring softly.  
  
Noah came to Providence in a white T-shirt that had been nearly sweat threw, and a pair of green shorts. It being too hot for shoes he was wearing sandals. He hoped Rex would be up for a trip to the beach or anywhere other than here in the heat wave. “Rex!! Let’s hit the be…oh my…” Noah spoke bursting into Rex’s room and seeing his naked friend passed out in his bed.  
  
The blonde turned crimson but couldn’t tear his eyes away. He closed the door behind him and locked it which Rex should have done. Noah looked his friend over, and found himself getting turned on at what he saw. Things he never expected to be turned on about were turning him on, and it may be the heat or the heat of the moment but he was rock hard in his shorts.  
  
Rex had light muscle, from his training, and had very few scars but that could have been because of his nanites. Noah’s eyes mapped out Rex’s entire body and saw that he had a nice treasure patch going down from his naval to his dark nest of hair. The thing that got Noah most was the sleeping python of a cock between Rex’s legs.  
  
Noah would never admit it but he was jealous of Rex for having such a sexy body. Noah saw Rex’s sleeping face and gulped. ‘He sleeps like the dead, and won’t wake up even if an earth quake hit, and it’s his own fault right for leaving himself open like this…’ Noah thought and common sense got its ass kicked by lust and desire, so Noah stripped out of his sweaty clothes. His hard uncut 7 inch cock stood erect and wet from sweat.  
  
He got in Rex’s bed and he spread Rex’s legs a bit. What Rex did not know about his friend was that Noah was bi, he experimented with all kinds of toys and items, and that Noah had a special place in his heart for Rex. Rex was bigger than any toy he had ever used but he was loose enough to try. He touched Rex’s cock and fondled it a little.  
  
Rex’s breath hitched but he did not awaken and his manhood grew hard under the touch. Noah stared in wonder at the large manhood. Noah held the base of the large member and began to lick it like a popsicle, he doubted Rex had any, and he knew he didn’t have some on him so he had to get Rex as wet as he could.  
  
The Evo groaned in his sleep but did not awaken, when he was wet enough Noah straddled him pressing the huge cock at his waiting hole. Noah sank down taking the first 5 inches easily, he pumped his cock to relax and sank down another 3 inches. ‘Oh god I don’t think toys will ever satisfy me after this…’ Noah thought as he moaned at the fullness he felt.  
  
Noah cried out in pleasure as the last 4 inches filled him and he stilled. He had never been so full in his entire life. Noah felt his release come fast and he covered his dick with his hand and blew his load all over it. “Oh fuck…” Noah moaned and he was still hard after that release. He started moving on Rex’s cock riding the sleeping Evo. “Rex, Rex, Rex…”  
  
The blonde male drooled the pleasure making him brain dead. Rex’s name was the only thing keeping him sane, and Rex’s slumbering moans and groans made him harder and hornier. Noah found his second release and used his hand to catch all the cum again.  
  
His inner muscles squeezed Rex’s dick in their release. Rex moaned an incoherent name and came. Noah gasped as cum poured into his body, more and more hot seed was pumped into him, Rex’s cock made the perfect plug. The cum was thick and abundant, Noah’s belly swelled slightly. Noah gulped as he pulled off the still hard cock. His hole closed slightly but cum began to trickle out of him.  
  
To be honest Noah wanted another go at Rex but didn’t think he could handle another round. He put on his underwear shorts and shirt and quickly left the room. Noah sat in a chair as he waited for Rex to wake up.  
  
Rex came out of his room fully dressed and happy smile on his face. “Hmm that was a good nap, oh hey Noah when did you get here…”  
  
“Not to long ago…” Noah replied a light blush on his cheeks. “Ok how about we escape this heat and have fun at the beach.” Rex spoke and Noah smiled. “Sure thing…” He stood up and an unmanly gasp left his lips as cum poured out of him and ran down the back of his legs.  
  
Rex thought his friend was acting weird, but didn’t notice anything specific. Not even on the Rex ride when Noah was holding onto him tightly. Rex never learned of their incident or the many others that followed. Rex is a heavy sleeper….  
  
End


End file.
